It Started With A Simple Idea
by OBluver
Summary: A cute take on the start of Harry and Hermione's relationship. HHr OneShot


"Harry I don't think this is such a good idea." It was those inevitable words that always got Hermione Granger in over her head. When they were in school Hermione would say it before every Godforsaken adventure, and look how those always turned out. But as they got older and out of school Hermione had such high hopes that she wouldn't have to ever utter those words again. Sadly she was mistaken.

"Come on Hermione they're just movies it's not like they're real. I mean do you really think there is a Freddy or a Jason out there somewhere?" Harry replied with a laugh. Hermione just gaped at him up from where she was sitting on his couch.

"Before I got my letter from Hogwarts I didn't think magic was real and looked how that turned out." She said more to herself then anyone else. Harry chuckled softly. He knew Hermione was a grade A scaredy cat but he thought that she would be able to at least last through a few scary movies. "Where did you even get this most idiotic idea from anyways?" Hermione spat.

"Well Dudley used to watch this show. It was kinda sappy actually one of those teen dramas where all the kids talk as if they were 30. He said he only watched it for the chicks, but I knew he secretly lov…"

"As I find all of this very fascinating Harry I would really appreciate you to get to the point." She huffed in her angry tone. Harry just rolled his eyes and sat down next to her on the couch. She always got grumpy when they're doing something she doesn't want to.

"As I was saying, before someone interrupted me with an insult that will get them nowhere, these muggles in the show used to always watch movies to mark an occasion and I figured since it's the one year anniversary of our living together and Halloween that we would celebrate with a scary movie marathon." Harry said in one breath. He knew Hermione would give up eventually; she always did, but never before asking the inevitable question.

"Do I have to Harry?" and as usual Harry would shake his head yes and nudge her in the shoulder in his affectionate manner and all would be right with the world in that one moment. Then and only then could Harry get whatever he wanted with Hermione, and this time he wanted scary movies "Fine, but nothing with witches in it they're very insulting." Harry chuckled and shook his head picking up the remote and starting the movie.

They had decided to start with the most ground breaking and then make their way up. Hermione had managed to get through all of Frankenstein with nothing more then a jump ("I've the book" she said). But by the time they had passed 'Psycho' and were on 'Carrie' she was practically is Harry's lap. With one final shriek from the surprise ending she buried her head in Harry's chest and pronounced that she couldn't take it any longer. That was when their scary movie night officially died. For the rest of the night; Harry brooded over his brilliant idea being ruined, and Hermione comforted her fears in a book. That's how they're night went until about eleven o'clock when they both pronounced that they were heading to bed.

Around midnight was when it occurred. Harry's sudden awakening by Hermione Granger. He thought it might happen although he had surely hoped that a 23 year old woman would not be that affected by a muggle movie.

"Harry?" she asked. He knew what she wanted and, grunting, he rolled over and pulled up the covers so that she could gain easier access into his bed. "Thanks."

"Hey Mione do you…" he paused for a minute to think of the proper way to phrase the question "Do you think those movies are real?" Harry flinched as he heard her small sigh of disappointment.

"No, Harry, I know the movies aren't real. It's just… that movies and stories usually have some sort of truth in them; like they were actually someone's life." She said a little breathless. There was a small silence.

"Hermione what if our life was a movie?" he questioned. Hermione gave a small sigh and thought for a minute.

"Well, if we were a movie we would definitely be one of those feel-good cheesy movies. Hmmm… let me think; if we were a movie you'd be the right guy, and I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with in the end. And then we'd be… ummm…"

"Laughing" Harry added mesmerized by her words "while watching a sunset."

"Oh Yes definitely while watching a sunset." She laughed "Then it would fade to black, show the names, and play a happy, feel-good, poppy, song the sums up our whole movie." They both laid there in a comfortable silence knowing that they're cleverness was still in tact. As the moment passed Harry had a sudden thought.

"Hey, how does the right guy tell the best friend that he loves her?" Harry said feeling the moment getting tense. It was quiet before:

"Well first after about the first hour of will-they won't-they action has passed the best friend reveals how much she loves him in a long drawn out speech, but sadly the right guy rejects her. So then she does something about midway through to show, without her knowing, the right guy that she is perfect for him. And then in the very last scene the right guy musters up enough courage to tell the girl he loves her in one deep passionate kiss; generally in the rain or snow."

"But it seems so complicated, I mean, why is it that the best friend and the right guy can't kiss in the beginning. Why go through all the hassle when they could get it over with so quickly." Harry said in a low even voice. He slowly turned over to face Hermione.

"Because nothing good comes without a little wait." And with that was there first kiss. The stayed that way for a few moments before pulling away.

"So do you still want to be the best friend?"

"Only if you're the right guy.

A/N- I love this Fic. I was actually inspired to write this watching one of my favorite shows 'Dawson's Creek'. As you could have guessed by now that was the sappy Teen show. And it was also based off of 'If We Were A Movie' from Hannah Montanna.

DISCLAIMER: I hate this but… I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!


End file.
